Bella My Bella Beautiful Angel Bella :
by Harmony'sDancer
Summary: bella is a klutzy girl from arizona who moves to forks to live with her dad. one day at school she is saved from falling in the cafeteria by the mysterious jasper hale. will it be love at first sight or not?


Bella. My Bella. My one and only Bella. Italics mean point of view and in a paragraph flashbacks or what they are thinking.(or a song.)

Chapter 1: Don't trust me.

_Jasper pov._

'Wow.' I said when I saw her. I couldn't think of anything else to say. _She was the new girl… and she was beautiful. And every guy at forks high school was in love with her. I knew I would have to keep my distance because of what I am. I am a vampire and even though I only drink animal blood I am not that good at self-control. I am gonna have Edward teach me self-control. I can't believe it. I'm in love. With a human!_

_Edward's pov._

'Jasper. Please control your thoughts. I expected thoughts like those from Emmett. Not you.' I said. 'Sorry!' Jasper said. 'She's just so beautiful. I mean look at her Edward.' _Dang! That girl is beautiful. No wonder every boy and some girls have been having dirty thoughts about the new girl. But I have Alice so I don't need a girl. Alice is everything I could ever want apart from her being a shopoholic. _I was thinking quietly to myself when suddenly jasper snapped me out of my reverie. 'Edward! She's gonna fall!' he yelled. 'Well then go and catch her!' I shouted at him. I never did see what happened next.

_Bella's pov._

I was walking to the cafeteria listening to my ipod when my fave song came on. And me being a klutz started to sing along which caused me to close my eyes and not pay attention to where I was walking.

_Black dress with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

_She's an actress but she ain't got no need _

_She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

_You tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f****** scared of him_

_(repeat twice)_

_She wants to touch me woah_

_She wants to love me woah_

_She never leave me woah woah oh oh_

_don't trust a ho never trust a ho _

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hand_

_Wash then in the bathroom to drink like the bands_

_And your set list (set list)_

_You stole off the stage_

_Had red and purple all over the page_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms_

_Shaking in your fingers with the bottle in your palm _

_And the best is (best is)_

_No one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar_

_(repeat twice)_

_She wants to touch me woah_

_She wants to love me woah_

_She never leave me woah woah oh oh_

_don't trust a ho never trust a ho _

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho won't trust me_

_Shush girl shut your lips, __Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah woah woah _

_(repeat twice)_

_She wants to touch me woah _

_She wants to love me woah_

_She'll never leave me woah woah oh oh_

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho cause the ho_

_Won't trust me_

Right as I got to the last part, I tripped and fell. I was sure I was going to hit the ground until I felt strong arms holding me up. I looked to see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had honey colored wavy hair pale skin and golden eyes. I looked to and said hello to him but when I did he looked panicked. When I asked him what was wrong and said thanks for being friendly to me and asked him to be my friend he said: 'I'm sorry I can't.' 'why?' I asked him. 'I trust you.' 'Well then don't trust me.' He said. 'Why cant I trust you?' I asked. 'Because I'm dangerous.' he said. 'What's your name?' I asked. 'Jasper hale. Yours?' He said. 'Isabella swan but I prefer being called Bella.' I said. 'Bella. What a beautiful name.' jasper said. 'Well bye Jasper.' I said shyly 'bye Bella.' Jasper said shyly also. 'Wow.' I breathed to myself. I walked out of the cafeteria towards biology but on the way I got dizzy and then… everything went black.


End file.
